


Evening Shadows

by Unoriginality



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/F, Is this just fantasy?, You Decide, is this the real life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginality/pseuds/Unoriginality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twilight holds many secrets, my dear, and its caress is sweet in sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Shadows

Evening had come, shadows beginning to play across the hallways of the castle, deep reds and golds coloring the walls. A warm, quiet breeze fluttered the curtains of Zelda's bedroom window, slipped into the room and caressed her face, inviting her to sleep. She struggled to keep her eyes open, fighting back a yawn as her pen scrawled tiredly across the pages of her journal. Link would be returning in a short while, she wanted to be awake to greet him and slip into bed with him.

As twilight set in, the room grew darker, making her words fade on the page to her tired eyes. Giving up, she set the pen down, leaning back in her chair. She'd been up far too late the night before, up far too early that morning, and she wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with Link and dream.

The wind whispered in her ear as she stared at the fire, mind drifting far away, and she thought she heard footsteps, but Zelda was too tired to take more than passing note of it. If it was footsteps, it was probably Link, and he would rouse her from the trance she'd fallen into, would pick her up and lay her down on the bed to sleep properly.

A dark hand that blended in with the twilight shadows filling the room moved into her vision, touched her chin. She turned her head, wide-eyed and breathless, gaze met by warm red-gold eyes. Red hair tickled against her cheeks as lips pressed against hers, commanding her attention as it sent shocks down her nerves.

The contact broke, gentle as a whisper, and she caught the smile on the other woman's face before she snapped awake, blinking and looking around her empty, darkened room with sleep-hazed confusion. "Midna?"


End file.
